


Dudes, I Think I Found Atlantis!

by CloudE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudE/pseuds/CloudE
Summary: A mysterious island emerging from the sea? America totally had dibs, guys, and he had a flag to prove it.





	Dudes, I Think I Found Atlantis!

Dudes, I Think I Found Atlantis!  
Chapter 1: Under the Sea

The sun was at the highest point in the sky, baking the ruins and debris scattered on the half-emerged land. The silence and peacefulness of the day showed not a sign of the violent storms, quakes, and waves that struck for a single day and night; the only evidence being the island's presence.

A rather large, yet still incomplete island that emerged from the Atlantic Ocean in the Mid-Atlantic Range near the Azores.

On this island that should not be, lay ruins and debris covered in coral and crustaceans, and a woman. A woman seemingly gliding among the split terrain and ruins in a graceful trance.

In her white linens, stiff with dry sea against her sun-kissed skin the woman appeared almost dreamlike in appearance. Except, in her eyes, the world around her was the dream, not her, and she walked in a overwhelming numbness absorbing the sight of the world.

These ruins were left of the wealth and fertile lands were a shattered shell of what was her land. Her people.

Her home.

She continued to glide in a winding path between the collapsed and some still-standing sections of limestone structures. She ignored the emptiness of her stomach and taxed body, ready to collapse, and kept on sinking deeper into her tranquil nightmare until she reached where her capital once lay.

Her eyes softened at the sight, seeing ghosts of civilians going about their days in the markets and the children playing on the streets. Not the split and jagged, dripping tomb that was.

She continued on in her illusion, avoiding the splits in the earth and managing to make her way over the crumbled bridges that spanned the three broken canals that were once perfect circles surrounding the citadel.

Once in the center, she continued past the fallen palace, seeing ghostly images of servants, slaves, and royal officials, and onto the steps of the only fully intact building: the shrine. She glanced at her bare feet and unfitting garb with a passive eye; she could try to find sandals and ceremonial garb later among the ruins, but for now, she would continue her journey up the water-soaked path.

The brunette raised her head and glided inside with entranced, wobbly steps. It was then, when she entered the shrine filled with algae and concretions, and stood in front of where the altar and still-standing statue stood did her body begin registering the burning and strain of her muscles.

She reached out her arm towards her precious god, looking down at her with eyes of condemnation and pity. “Poseidon…,” the tears she could not shed finally fell, she choked on her silent sobs.

“Why?!”

With those two agonized words, her legs gave out and her arms lacked the strength to catch herself on the stone altar.

She didn't register her head strike that alter's edge, only feeling loud throbs from the after effect of the fall. Her long lashes fluttered in an attempt to stay awake, but her illusion was broken and reality was setting in.

Her eyes fluttered one last time, covering the light blue irises, registering shadows dancing in the dim light but not hearing the yells or feeling the harsh shakes. The world of darkness claimed her before she could respond.

~~

America was grinning for hours. He couldn't believe his luck. England loved rubbing it in his face that he could never know the excitement of truly discovering another world unknown on Earth, as there weren't any unknown islands or land beyond the horizon anymore.

But since when did logic hold him back before? _Psh_ , the old man obviously hasn't realized that heroes like him weren't bound by silly things like geography and facts.

So, being the hero, once he got wind of a new island spotted by one of his satellites, he had to go on an epic jungle adventure. He'd be like the neo-Indian Jones, or something! Overlooking that he wasn't treasure hunting, and there weren't any bad guys' asses to kick, but he'd totally be the hero at the end of the day like him!

He couldn't care less about his government already laying claim to the land, as long as he got to rub this in England's face later. And that damn Russia! He had to wipe an imaginary tear at the thought of what the commie's reaction would be; talk about a Kodak moment.

He definitely didn't want to stick around for the other's to complain and try to claim it for themselves. They'd try to tell them it was against some stupid rule or something, and he'd never be able to have his well-deserved adventure.

He hopped off the aircraft and onto the giant carrier – it was pure luck that one ended up literally on the horizon of the island – and jumped excitedly off the ship, not caring for a small boat to take him to the island.

The US military and team of archaeologists watched with open mouths as America swam with the speed of a jet boat towards the island with a star-spangled flag waving on a pole trailing behind him.

Once America got to shore, the personification immediately bolted towards the massive ruins near the coast. He couldn't help but think that the elevated levels would be the perfect place to plant his flag. Without further ado, he bolted through what would've likely taken most two hours to maneuver through and into the center, and highest ring in half that time.

His grin only widened as he looked around at the three main buildings in the large square (or circle), then to the shaped platform. America positioned his flag, making sure it was straight, then plunged it proudly into the cracked stone ground… which now had a new flag hole courtesy of the United States of America.  
The blonde backed up and held out his hands to make a rectangular frame with his thumbs and index fingers. He pursed his lips before nodding in finality. It was perfect.

Now, time to explore.

He turned his head left, forward, right, then back again. Yep, forward he went. At least that building looked stable enough.

He admired the pillars standing outside, making out faint indentations of what looked to be letters of some kind. His fingers ghosted over the surface before he turned his attention to what was inside the temple-thingy.

…Or who? Alfred frowned and scratched his head. Was that a woman?

The woman let out a harsh rasp that was hard for him to hear, and he hadn't quite caught the whispered noise. His ears strained for the next words after her pause. A sob made its way from the woman's lips, followed by a choked mixture of foreign syllables, which were spoken too quietly for his ears to make sense of, but he could hear the question in the agonized tone.

Unsure of how to approach, America took cautious steps inside. Once he made it through the entrance arch, he was reminded of his goal, and his confidence rose.  
There should be no one else here anyway, he had come with the first team. This chick must be trying to steal credit for his awesome discovery.

“Hey! I was here first-!” a cry ripped from his mouth as he saw her fall and tried to run and catch her, “Oh shit! Watch out!”

But her head had already impacted the stone table in front of her with a sharp thud causing, which America to flinch at the sound. He took the last steps towards her and bent down. America grimaced as he saw blood forming a puddle, further matting the tangled beach waves of her hair. That couldn't be good. “Hey…” her eyes fluttered and America shook her shoulder, “Hey! Hey Lady!” he shouted, but her eyes closed and she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

America shook the woman, but she didn't even twitch. He shook harder, but she didn't stir. A frown formed only to twitch into a cocky grin.

This woman, obviously, was in distress. Lucky for her, the Hero was here.

America looked at her head, which was still profusely bleeding. You were supposed to stay awake with head wounds, right? Right?

He nudged her again, but she didn't stir.

Well… that couldn't be good. Nope, not good at all.

~~

America cringed at England's shriek, which was by far the loudest, and he dodged a pen thrown at his head. The gathered countries were either crying in outrage, sputtering, or in shock.

He tried to continue, but for once his voice was overcome by the others as the roar in the room grew louder and louder. He sent a pleading look at Germany, hoping that the severe man could call everyone to order once again. Alfred grinned as Germany broke under his stare and let out a sigh before getting up and slamming his fists down on the table. Ooh, an improvement from the usual slam of the palm.

_“EVERYBODY QUIET AND NO INTERRUPTIONS!”_

And like magic, the conditioned crowd shut up and sat down. America chuckled nervously as everyone's eyes focus as one to bore into him expectantly.

Germany sat back down, back rigid, scowling at the assorted countries for the worsening headache they caused.

It had been a week since the mysterious island emerged somewhere west of the shared waters between Spain and Portugal, and Morocco. The matter at hand was the US immediately claiming it before anyone else was informed of its existence, and whether or not the nation could do that.

If you asked him, they were being rather sore losers. Especially with the Old World having used to plant their flags wherever they could feasibly fit it like it was going out of style.

Most new islands found in modern years usually were sandbars that could disappear soon enough, or were much too small and barren to actually matter. But this island literally emerged out of the ocean alongside the Canary Islands after a series of erratic earthquakes and violent storms with enough room to actually sustain a decent enough population.

And from what his divers said, much of it was still underwater.

There had also been rumors about the island having ruins and the soil filled with precious minerals. Which was true from what he had seen, but America hadn't been the one to spill the beans.

Needless to say, the others were trying to stake their claim on the fair-sized island. Spain wanted another little colony to raise, while Portugal was viciously arguing custody due to the new island being both close to the his coast and his other territory: the Azores. Morocco would've been interested in having an off-coast resort if she wasn't afraid of being dragged into the inevitable squabble of bigger nations. Then there was the UK, the Scandinavian countries, France, China, Russia…basically everyone gave some justification as to why the island should be theirs.

Once Russia had showed his interest, the majority of less powerful countries immediately backed off from fear. China still hadn't shut up, though, and the dark aura emitting from Russia was growing to dangerous levels.

However, America would not back down from his rightful claim and had adamantly refused contact until now. He even made sure to plant his flag on the highest point and everything.

“Err, well, you see…” America shifted uncomfortably and mumbled a string of nonsense quickly.

Germany ground his teeth, “America, please speak up so we can hear you clearly this time!”

America mumbled slightly louder, but it was still hard to make out.

“America!” Germany snapped.

The blonde took a deep breath, bracing himself, “I think I found Atlantis!”

The silence seemed to sharpen until a voice cut through, slowly enunciating their words. “What do you mean you think you found Atlantis?”

America forced his confidence back with a grin, and fell back into his usual manner, “Exactly what I said, dudes. I think I found Atlantis.”

At the silent disbelief, he huffed. “I'm serious! You see, there's all these freaky deaky ruins scattered around, and one of the cities is even circular! Like, a circle in a circle in a circle,” he rambled, not registering the open jaws, “And then there was this chick who looked like she came out of Ancient Greece – or is it Egypt? I can never tell the difference with the old, white tunic-thingys. They all look the same to me.”

“Anyways,” he drawled before he got too side-tracked, “My guys haven't had enough time to get there and examine all the stuff yet, so that's why I said _I think_. The Prez says I shouldn't get my hopes up if it's not. The doctor dudes, though, did say the weird chick was like us, so that's why she must have been there.”  
“Wouldn't it be awesome if she's really Atlantis?” He let out a wide grin to the gaping countries.

The silence was broken with a very familiar and disturbing, “Ohonhonhon~,” which caused several countries to instinctively scoot away from the source in fear of what would follow.

Undaunted, France leaned forward on his seat, his face flushed and breath heavy, “And where is this beauté – this _Atlantis_ – you have hidden away, Amérique?”

England shot him a disgusted look from the other side of the table, “You actually believe this rubbish, frog?”

France smirked, “Ah, Angleterre, surely even you must know that an ancient empire like Atlantis is no doubt in a league of her own.” His hands gestured indecently, leaving no doubt to the red-faced England to what he meant. England's indignant sputtering was ignored by France in favor of having his questions answered. “So, Amérique?” He continued, “Will you introduce me to the beauté, Atlantis?”

America looked at France with a shiver, “Trust me, dude, she'd end up castrating you from what I can tell.” Horrified blanches and squeaks came across the table in response.

It was best to ignore any approving dark chuckles that were heard in reaction to the look on France's face. (Hungary and Belarus had a look that was far too similar for anyone's comfort.)

Japan himself blanched for a few seconds before collecting himself and turning to his friend…who was…who seemed to be in the midst of a painful memory. The typically reserved nation could practically see a demon woman, a kijo, attempting to spear his friend with a sharpened IV stand… but surely he was imagining things?

Japan coughed quietly, garnering the collected nations' attention. “If it would be no trouble, America-san, would you please continue with your speech?”

America snapped out of the nightmarish memory, and looked at his friend confused before his blue eyes lit up as he realized where he was. “Oh!” he licked his lips, “Yeah, so, anyway I've tried to make contact-”

“This isn't one of your bloody alien movies!”

“-But that didn't quite go as planned…” thoughts of the silver of the pole embedded in the metal wall scarily close to Florida passed through America's mind, “Yeah, definitely not as planned…,” he mentally shook himself, “But, anyway…well, I don't really have anything more to say, so peace out, dudes!”

The collected nations of the world could only gape at America's majestic behind as he ran off into the sunset laughing wildly. That is, until roars of anger erupted and certain countries took off after the loon, followed by sounds of Switzerland's rifle and Germany's sigh of defeat.

Leave it to Amerika to cause so much chaos and enjoy it. Honestly, if Germany didn't know better, he'd think that Amerika did these things on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many story ideas just collecting dust on my laptop, so I finally decided to post one that I actually like enough to share.
> 
> Atlantis as a character is not a particularly new idea in this fandom, but hopefully I put enough of my own flair to make what her and this story have its own flavor.
> 
> Also, the world meeting scene reminded me how hate having to write more than two characters in a scene. It takes me forever to try to take into account the littlest variables and how to incorporate the characters somewhat naturally without neglecting others.


End file.
